


Secret Us

by Candles_93



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship, They get caught, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: More of a drabble than a fic.My quick take on a universe where Jesse and Dante have been friends for years but keep it secret and then make out.





	Secret Us

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Becky and I'm Jesse/Dante trash.  
> I wrote this during NaNoWriMo.  
> It's super short.  
> Enjoy!

“Jesse why are you avoiding me”

“We are going to different high schools next year Dante, we will either drift apart as we acquire new friends or be forced to pick sides in our schools bitter fencing rivalry”

“Yeah, you’re still the only one in this friendship that cares about ‘ancient fencing rivalries’”

“Either way, a long distance friendship isn’t practical, we may as well get used to being apart from each other”

“Long distance friendship? You’re going to be thirty minutes away by bus”

“Dante! We have been friends for a long time, but we are going to be venturing off into new territory and figuring out who we are as people”

“And who we are isn’t friends?”

“I just think you underestimate how much our schools hate each other”

“FINE then we can be secret friends”

“That’s not a thing”

“I can sneak into your dorm room after hours, we can send each other letters, we can meet up in parts of town no one else goes for milkshakes”

“You’re making it sound like we are in a secret romance”

“You started it” Dante winks. “I already go to all the fencing tournaments, so I’ll see you there no matter what”

“What, you do? Since when?”

“My friend Bobby is on the team, I go to support him” Dante blushes.

“You started going this year so it wouldn’t be weird for you to go next year”

“I know you, and I knew you’d freak out, I was planning ahead”

\---

“....and that’s Jesse, he’s only a freshmen but everyone has their eyes on him, he’s going to be huge in the fencing world”

Dante tried not to look over too eagerly, keeping the uninterested look on his face. But there Jesse was, all in white, that determined look in his eyes.  
“Such a pity he’s going to be huge in fencing, the one sport in the world no one cares about” 

Bobby rolled his eyes, swatting at Dante before going to warm up. Dante couldn’t help looking back over to Jesse, only to have him looking straight back. The corner of Dante’s lips pulled up in a smirk as he winked at Jesse, causing the other boy to roll his eyes.

Dante didn’t understand fencing, but he always watched the matches. The one thing he did know was that Jesse was good, really good. Bobby was good, and would get better with practice, Harvard was decent. But Jesse was something else altogether.

Everything about him was quick and sharp and precise. He was perfect.

Later that night when everyone was back at their own schools, tucked up in dorm rooms, Dante made his way to Exton’s gym, he could see the lights were still on.

He walked in to find Jesse, dancing across the mats rapier in hand, suspenders swinging at his sides, sweat mussing up his usually perfect hair.

“It almost eleven pm doesn’t this place have a curfew” Dante called over, causing Jesse to spin and smile at him.

“You should know with enough money you can buy anything, including a curfew” Jesse ran a hand through his hair and Dante felt his heart thump hard against his rib cage.

“You were amazing today” Dante started walking towards Jesse, needing to be closer.

Jesse screwed up his face, “Thanks, I was ok, but I messed up my footwork in the last match, I need to pratice more”

“You practice too much, hey let me try something” Dante didn’t miss a step as he walked over to Jesse, cupping his face with his hands and kissing him softly. He felt Jesse startle against him, and was about to pull away when he Jesse grabbed handfuls of his shirt to pull him closer. Dante opened his mouth, feeling Jesse following his lead, and pressed his tongue gently against Jesse’s. They start trading lazy kisses back and forth, Dante felt it all the way down to his toes.

Finally they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other.

“This is going to be a lot more trouble than a secret friendship”

“But we did it so well, this will be a piece of cake”

Dante felt Jesse’s smile against his lips and knew it was going to be worth it.

\---

“My roommate is gone all weekend, will you please just relax”

Jesse was wearing one of Dante’s Kings Row hoodies and terrible bed head, but as he straddled Dante’s lap and leaned forward to kiss him, he had never been more beautiful.

“We’ve been sneaking around for over a year, there’s no point in slipping up now”

“Exactly, over a year, we have this down to an art”

Jesse rolled his eyes not looking convinced. Dante sat up wrapping his arms around him, holding them chest to chest and kissed under his jaw and down his neck, feeling Jesse shiver.

“You’re trying to distract me”

“I know and it’s working, let’s make out”

Jesse laughed but allowed himself to be dragged into a long kiss that was quickly turning hot as Jesse nipped at Dante’s lower lip.

“Hey Dante do you wanna go get---ooooooooooh” Bobby’s voice filled the small room as the door swung open and he stumbled in followed by Nicholas, Seiji, Harvard, Aiden and Eugene.

Jesse and Dante froze, arms still wrapped around each other, both looking at the door with wide eyes.

“Oh you guys” Bobby made a pleased sound, leaning against the now open door, looking at them like he just stumbled upon a wedding rather than a teenage boy make out session.

“Well, I see you’re busy, we’ll just go and leave you to it” Seiji pushed his way past the other boys trying push them out of the room and close the door.

“Oh come on, five more minutes, it looks like things were about to get good” Aiden smirked leaning against the door frame.

“Shut up Aiden” Harvard pulled against his collar, dragging him away.

“But Moooooom” Aiden chuckled.

“Do you guys need anything, are you ok?” Eugene ducked his head around the closing door, giving them the finger guns, “Catch you later”

The door closed with click, and silence descended once again.

“You didn’t lock your door?” Jesse asked finally turning back to Dante.

“Ummmmm…….”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious the middle scene is inspired by THAT PICTURE OF JESSE drawn by Johannathemad
> 
> These losers are in love come fight me about it on Twitter @RJMcCandless or Tumblr screwitanddoitanyway


End file.
